


Give Me A Place To Call Home

by Samba26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samba26/pseuds/Samba26
Summary: Gabriel and Cas have left to have that brotherly bonding time they've need leaving Sam alone with an angry Dean, and too many memories of hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and has been in my head for a while, it finally needed to be set free. Also, not really much angst most fluff.

The soothing sound of the rain outside the car started to make Sam’s eyelids droop. He was tired after staying up for so long, not that he had needed to. Sleep hadn’t been coming easily to him lately what with the hunts and the nightmares of hell-not to mention the everyday nightmares, he like those the best. Sam yawned than looked over to the other side of the car where Dean was sitting. He sighed when he saw the same thing that he had been seeing for the past three days, his brother’s lips pressed together so hard that Sam was sure it was painful.

Sam turned his head to look back out the window before Dean saw him staring, not that he had been noticing much recently. He knew why his brother was acting like this lately. Dean just wanted his angel back where he could see that he was alright, he wasn’t the only one that was feeling this way either. The weather outside wasn’t making it any better.

He smiled slightly when he thought of how Gabriel would react to the rain. The angel would have jumped out of the moving vehicle so he could go play in his element. Sam had never seen anyone who liked rain that much, so much so that sometimes Gabe forgot that there were other people around. Rubbing his eyes, they were definantly not tearing up; Sam sat up further in the seat trying to stretch his legs out in front of him.

He groaned at the feeling of muscles stretching even the slightest. They had been on the road for almost the entire day except for two quick stops to get gas. Sam didn’t even know where they were headed, just that Dean had said to get in the car because he had found a hunt. “Dean, they’re both fine. You know as well as I do that there’s not much that can hurt an angel.” Sam said, glancing quickly in Dean’s direction.

Dean’s hands tightened on the wheel, his teeth gritting together. “Shut it Sam.” Dean growled. He didn’t even bother to glance over, just continued to ignore the only other person in the car.

Sam closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten, trying to calm himself before he snapped back at his brother. Just because he knew the problem didn’t mean he didn’t want to punch Dean in the face. He wasn’t the only one that was worried, or just missing someone. Sam opened his eyes to look back out the window before saying, “Fine, but we need to find a hotel for tonight. We’re both tired and I really need to get out of the car for a while.” He meant it, his legs were starting to cramp up in the space.

He looked over in time to see Dean give a sharp nod at the suggestion. Sam decided to take the small win without saying anything; they would so be getting separate rooms tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hotel was shitty, not even just the regular shitty hotel either, no this was a really shitty hotel. When Dean had found the hotel Sam almost told him to keep driving, there was no way in hell the place was anywhere near being okay, but one look at his brother and Sam had decided to keep his mouth shut. Apparently he wasn’t the only one thinking about hell more recently.

There had only been one room left, though that may have been because it was the room humans could inhabit, when they asked the desk clerk. No sooner did they walk into the room than Dean was walking back out. Sam opened his mouth to ask where Dean was going but the door slammed closed before he could say anything. He turned to look back at the room and winced when he saw it. ‘It would almost be better to just sleep in the Impala.’ Sam thought.

He walked over to the bed furthest from the door and dropped his bag onto it, wincing when dirt puffed up from the impact. Yeah, the hotel was shit. Sam turned thought about taking a shower but shuddered at the thought of what the bathroom would look like. He could deal without a shower for the day. He unzipped his back and got dressed for the night, not that he thought he would be sleeping much.

Sam was already uneasy just being alone in the room by himself. The thought of closing his eyes and going back to that place….no, all he really needed was just a place to stretch out and maybe doze. He really hoped Gabriel would be done with his brotherly bonding soon.

Some people might think it was weird to start freaking out so soon about their lover being gone for only a couple of days, but Gabe always checked in with him at some point. In fact, since Gabe had found him wandering around by himself after having been in hell, he hadn’t left his side for more than few hours. It sounded unhealthy, hell Sam knew it kind of was, but Gabe was the only thing really between him and the cage.

He shook the thoughts away than grabbed his bag and dropped in next to the bed, not before grabbing the demon killing knife. He put the knife under his pillow than climbed onto the bed and stretched out. A couple of hours of dozing than some light reading should help at least distract him for a bit before he started worrying again.

Sam closed his eyes and started to go over the last book he had read, that hadn’t been about a hunt. He didn’t even notice when he started to doze off.

XXXXXXXXXX 

'Sam…’ a singsong tone called. ‘You’ve been ignoring me lately, I’m hurt.’

Sam blinked slowly, tilting his head slightly, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It had sounded like an echo but he was sure that there was nothing for the sound to bounce off of. He tried to sit up but there was something strapped across his chest. His breath sounded loud in his ears suddenly and his eyes started to dart around in panic.

‘Now is that anyway to act around an old friend?’ The voice came from a figure slowly walking closer to where he was at. It laughed and the sound was somehow terrifying and beautiful at the same time. ‘We haven’t had a good talk in so long.’ The voice said, getting louder as the figure got closer. Sam flinched when it reached out to his face, not being able to stop the automatic response.

He heard a tongue click slightly in disappointment. ‘How about that, I have to start all over again.’ The figure smiled at him, as if it were a secret that only the two of them were privy to. Sam whimpered and tried to maneuver his body away from the hand that had slid from his cheek down to his chest. The attempt only got a laugh from the person and before he could even beg the hand had started to sink into his chest and all he knew after that was pain.

Lucifer smiled serenely before saying, ‘We have all night my host.’ He leaned forward till his lips were almost brushing Sam’s ear. ‘And eternity.’

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up screaming, tears running down his face as he scrambled off the bed and onto the floor. It didn’t matter that he knew he was awake or that Lucifer was nowhere to be seen, all his body knew was that he had to get away. He scrambled upright and ran for the door, his breathing getting faster by the minute. Just as he slammed into the door, his hands scrambling at the knob trying to get it to turn, there was the sound of rustling feather behind him.

Arms wrapped around him making him scream again and try to claw his way away from the person. It took him what felt like hours to finally give up and go limp in the hold, not caring anymore at that moment who the person was. When he felt feathers brushing his arms he finally turned his head to look, and saw his Gabe.

The angel’s arms tightened briefly around him before gently helping to lower him to the floor. He was still staring at Gabriel, almost not believing he was even there, when he felt finger start to run through his hair. Gabriel had settled down next to him, one hand running through Sam’s hair while his other hand rested on the human’s cheek. Sam blinked at him for a minute before quietly saying, “I didn’t know that you’d be gone so long.”

Gabriel’s wings wrapped around him while the angel himself shifted closer to where he was almost sitting on Sam’s lap. “I’m sorry Sammy. I didn’t mean to be gone so long.” He muttered, looking the saddest that Sam had seen since Gabe had first found him after hell. Gabriel started tracing the different lines on Sam’s face with the hand that had been resting on his cheek.

Sam let his eyes fall closed and leaned into the touch, letting out a pleased sigh at the feeling. He wasn’t angry at Gabe, right now it was hard to be anything but relieved, and all really wanted was to forget tonight and cuddle with his angel. Gabriel apparently had other ideas. Sam whined slightly when he felt Gabriel move to stand up, the hand in his hair pulling back. His eyes opened and looked up at Gabriel, the question not needing to be said out loud.

Gabriel smiled at him, the said one, the one that he wished he could erase. “There’s something I’ve been working on, with Cassy’s help.” He said.

Sam eyed him carefully which made Gabriel chuckle and shake his head. He tightened his grip in Gabe’s hand and said, “Is that why you’ve been gone so long? Because if it is I can tell you right now it better be a good surprise.” Sam felt Gabriel’s hand tighten on his and he wished he could take those words back.

Gabriel reached his free hand up to Sam’s face and gently cupped his cheek before saying, “I’m so sorry Sam. I thought that I had put up better barriers so that you could at least be okay with me being gone for a couple of days.” He sighed than looked away, muttering something to himself about wishing someone dead, before looking back and saying, “I won’t do that again I can promise.” Gabe grinned at him, his wings shaking slightly in amusement, and said, “Besides, Cas was so ready to get back that I don’t think we’ll be able to drag him and Dean-o apart for a couple of days.”

Sam laughed slightly, knowing that what Gabe said was true. He was happy that his brother had his angel back though, maybe Dean could finally get some rest and stop acting like Cas had died. He turned his head and kissed the palm of Gabriel’s hand before saying, “So, this surprise, you going to show me or what?” He knew that Gabriel and him were going to have to talk about the nightmare he'd just had, eventually, but for now he was glad that he could briefly forget.

The angel sniffed indignantly and said, “Of course I am.” He wrapped his arms around Sam before grinning up at him and saying, “I would hold onto something if I were you.”

Sam’s eyes widened before his arms wrapped around Gabriel tightly. He hoped that whatever Gabriel was thinking of it wouldn’t get them killed. The next thing he knew they were hovering over open water, nothing between them and falling to their deaths. Sam’s eyes snapped closed and his arms tightened around Gabriel even more. When he started to hear a crooning noise he opened his eyes to slits and carefully looked at Gabriel’s face. The man was watching him intently, almost like he was waiting for something.

Sam finally took a deep breath before looking around to see where they were at, than almost let go of Gabe at what he saw. “Oh my God, Gabriel.” He sighed, trying to take in as much of the view as he could. There were storm cloud starting to roll in and the waves were beginning to kick up, but it was beautiful. His muscles started to relax on their own accords and instead of clinging to his angel he had turned it into more of a hug.

His smiled widened when he felt one of Gabe’s hands start to rub his back, his angel really did love touching. He felt lips touch his neck and sighed at the feeling, relaxing even further into Gabriel. The lips pulled back faster than he would have liked but all he got in response was a quiet laugh from Gabe. Sam turned his head to ask Gabe what was up but when he did Gabriel just shook his head.

“Time for the surprise my giant lover.” Gabe crooned.

Sam stared at him than asked, “This wasn’t the surprise?” He glared at his angel when Gabriel started laughing. 

Gabriel gave Sam a quick kiss on the nose than said, “No, this was actually a lead up to the surprise.” He turned his head to scan the horizon than looked back at his hunter and said, “I wanted to show you the view you’ll hopefully be seeing for a long time.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed in confusion before he finally nodded at Gabe. He felt the slight shift of air and reality that let him know that he just got moved via angel transportation. However, when he felt his feet land on the floor his eyes were being covered by a hand and a soothing voice was saying, “Don’t freak out, it’s just me. I want this to have a big impact.”

The muscles that Sam hadn’t known were tensing up started to relax and he allowed a small smile to show. Of course Gabriel would want to make the biggest impact he could, that was just his angel’s way. When the hand was finally pulled away and Gabriel crooned at him to open his eyes he took a deep breath. As soon as he opened his eyes his breath caught.

He was standing in the middle of a living room, but it was the most beautiful living room he had ever seen. Warm earthy colors were everywhere, the couch big enough for him to stretch out on, and the best thing about it was the view. Three huge floor to ceiling windows looked out on the same view he had seen when Gabriel and him had been hovering outside.

Sam turned in a circle, taking in the entire room. He had never really thought about what his dream house would be if he ever managed to have one, but he just realized that he was looking at it. There was a low pleased purr from behind him that made him jump and look. The sight that greeted him was even better than the room itself. All three sets of Gabriel’s wings were stretched out across the room and there seemed to be a slight golden tint to the air around them.

It took Sam a moment to realize that he was actually seeing the wings themselves and not just the shadows of them. He looked at Gabe’s face and inhaled sharply. Gabriel was looking at him like Sam had just done something special, or like he was something special. Sam had known that Gabe liked him but to see it there blatantly on the angels face made him blush like Gabriel was his first crush.

He took a closer step towards Gabriel, eyes on the wings and hand stretched out towards one them. Sam eyes snapped back towards Gabe’s face to make sure this was okay and, after seeing a slight nod in the direction of the wings, he finally laid one of his hands on them. He almost jerked his hand back at the feel of it, he hadn’t really expected them to feel like feather but even so the actual feel was different enough to startle.

The feathers felt like what he thought lightning could feel like if you could just hold it. Not painful but powerful, like you were touching something so far beyond your own scope of view that it became something like magic. Sam buried his fingers in the feathers, almost groaning at the feel.

He wasn’t the only one that liked the feel, though, because he could hear a purr that was starting to get loader. Sam looked at Gabriel’s face and groaned when he saw the absolute bliss on his angel. Gabriel looked like he was close to collapsing onto the floor so Sam pulled his hands back from the wings. He laughed when he heard Gabe growl at him for stopping.

Sam stopped laughing when Gabriel grabbed him by his shirt and shoved against the nearest wall. He yelped in surprise and looked at Gabriel. “So does this mean that I don’t get to see the rest of my surprise?” He asked, using his best puppy dog eyes. Sam barely stopped himself from laughing again when Gabe’s head hit his chest as he let out a sigh of frustration.

“Ahh, sasquatch, you just had to be the one person I like didn’t you?” Gabe grumbled, smirking to himself. Really, Sam could ask for the moon and Gabriel would find some way to get it his father be damned.

Sam shook his head in amusement and said, “Not my fault that you have bad taste.” He winced when Gabriel shot him an angry look; he guessed it wasn’t quite the time to be joking about himself. It was still strange when Gabe got irritated if he went too far with joking about himself. His angel had been really touchy about that particular type of joking ever since Sam confessed why he didn’t think he was good enough.

Gabriel stepped back from Sam and pulled his wings back so they weren’t taking up as much space, than held a hand out for Sam. After a couple of seconds Sam took the hand and followed Gabe through the house. It really was a beautiful house but the more he saw the more questions he had for Gabe. When the finally reached the bedroom, which was by far the best room, he finally asked, “The house is beautiful Gabe but why are you showing it to me?”

He shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing look that Gabriel gave him before the angel smiled and said, “Because everyone should have complete knowledge of their own home.”

Sam stared at him than before managing to stutter out, “H-h-home?”

Gabriel turned to where he was facing Sam than pulled him forward into the room before wrapping his arms around him. “Yes your home.” He said. He opened his mouth to continue before hesitating. Sam looked down at him than nodded for him to continue. “I was going to just give you one of my hideaways but then I remembered how much you wanted your own home.” Gabriel’s eyes took on a faraway look as he talked but Sam thought that maybe he was just remembering something. “I dragged Cassy away from you two so I could get his help making this. The ability I had, but there were some things that he knew from being human briefly that I needed to know.” He finally looked straight at Sam and smiled before saying, “I wanted to give you a home, and I was hoping that we could share it.”

In the past he has been told that he agreed to quickly or that he was too trusting but at this moment he told those people, even his brother, to go screw themselves. Sam grinned through the tears and hugged onto Gabriel while saying, “Thank you Gabriel.” His angel was gifting him a home, not just a house with a good view, but a place that he could make his own and that he could share with someone.

Gabriel tugged back from the hug a bit than reached up and swiped a thumb under Sam’s right eye, wiping some of the tears away. He leaned up and kissed same lightly, barely letting their lips brush against each other. Sam wiped at his eyes with the back of one and hand, attempting to duck his head away from Gabe’s view. His chin was grabbed and his head was gently tugged up. When he looked up Gabriel just kissed him again than muttered against his lips, “Why don’t we break in the new bed.” He pulled back and waggled his eyebrows at Sam making him roll his eyes.

Sam laughed; Gabe would always be Gabe no matter what the situation. “Are you sure your wings can fit?” He asked, glancing towards the angels wings which had stretched out again during their last kiss.

Gabriel scoffed at the mere notion and said, “Please gigantor, I made this bed. It can fit both your giant sexy self and my magnificent self at the same time.” He walked around Sam than turned him and started pushing the hunter back towards the giant bed.

Sam raised an eyebrow but allowed Gabe to continue. Eventually Sam would have to ask how they were gonna make this house thing work and how many of their friends Gabriel was okay with knowing about this. They would have to talk about the latest nightmare and Gabriel was going to be feeling guilty, even if he had been working on something that would completely make up for it. There was a lot of things that they were going to have to do but for now Sam allowed Gabriel to take care of him, and just relaxed into the idea that they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be much appreciated.


End file.
